Birthday Surprise
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Ayumi finds out that it's Yoshiki's birthday on the 8th of November. Yoshiki doesn't seem to thrilled by it. Can the others change his view by throwing him a secret party? Includes Miki. Rated K for Kishinuma. One-Shot. Slight Yoshiki x Satoshi & Satoshi x Naomi.


FireCacodemon: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOSHIKI!

Yoshiki: Thanks...but you don't have to say that...

FireCacodemon: But...8th of November is your birthday...you're wiki page said so.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy this One-Shot!

Yoshiki: Calm down...

* * *

Birthday Surprise

"And that's it for the lesson." Ms. Yui said after she finished putting the homework on the board. "Write down the homework and I'll see you next lesson." She continued. The class started to pull out their organisers. Ayumi and Yoshiki were sitting near each other in the classroom. Ayumi looked over to Yoshiki's organiser and noticed that he had crossed out the 8th of November. She looked confused before she noticed a small card sticking out his organiser.

"Kishinuma, what's the card for?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki.

"Hmm?" Yoshiki turned to see Ayumi. She removed the card from Yoshiki's organiser. "It's nothing..." Yoshiki said taking the card off Ayumi and putting it back in the organiser.

"It said happy birthday..." Ayumi started.

"It's nothing." Yoshiki cut her off. He soon put his organiser away and got ready to leave the room. Ayumi caught sight of Satoshi looking at her.

"Something isn't right." She mouthed to Satoshi.

"Meeting?" He replied.

"Yeah."

Corpse Party – Birthday Surprise

"I think its Kishinuma's birthday. It could be someone else's birthday..." Ayumi said as she started pacing around the area. Satoshi and Naomi were sitting with each other watching their friend pacing around.

"Should we include the others?" Naomi asks.

"I'm not sure...Kishinuma seems to have a small friendship group...like he struggles to make friends. I really think only me and Mochida are his friends." Ayumi told Naomi.

"Don't you think having a party with everyone will help increase his friendship group?" Satoshi asked Ayumi.

"We could give it a shot...Mochida; since you're the closest one to Kishinuma...find out what he likes so we can get him kind of what he wants. I and Nakashima will sort out the party." Ayumi told Satoshi. He smiled and nodded. He soon got up and went to find Yoshiki.

Corpse Party – Birthday Surprise

"Hey Kishinuma, what's up?" Satoshi asks Yoshiki before he started walking next to him. Yoshiki looked out the corner of his eye and noticed that Satoshi was there.

"Nothing much." He replied. He was wondering what Satoshi was after. If Naomi was on her own he was slightly worried why Satoshi was by his side.

"I thought we could get to know each other better. We're friends right?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"Yeah...we're friends. What makes you say we aren't?" Yoshiki asked the student next to him. Satoshi smiled at his friend.

"Well...we don't really know much about each other. I just think it's about time we had this talk." Satoshi told Yoshiki.

"Sounds fair..."

"Be honest in your answers."

"If you're honest in your answers." Yoshiki countered to Satoshi. Satoshi's smile brought Yoshiki to a smile.

"So, do you like someone?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki first.

"Yeah...there's something I like." He replied.

"What's she like?" Satoshi asked as he nudged Yoshiki slightly.

"I didn't say it was a she, did I?" Yoshiki replied to Satoshi.

"You're gay?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm bisexual. I like both sex." Yoshiki told Satoshi.

"Wow...didn't know that." He commented. Yoshiki smiled.

"What do you like doing?" Satoshi asked.

Corpse Party – Birthday Surprise

"Ms. Yui, can we please borrow your classroom so that we can throw Kishinuma a birthday party?" Ayumi asked Ms. Yui. Ms. Yui looked up from her desk at the two students. Naomi and Ayumi were the most trustworthy students she had but she was wondering why they were going to throw a party at the school.

"Why in my classroom?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because we're thinking about having it in a place where Kishinuma knows well and his friends can come and wish him a happy birthday." Naomi replied and Ayumi nodded. There wasn't really anything stopping them from celebrating in her classroom.

"Are you sure it's his birthday coming up?" The teacher asked her students.

"Yeah. We checked the school computer system. We won't be needed the classroom until the 8th of November anyway." Ayumi replied to her teacher.

"Then I won't have a problem with it. Just make sure it's clean the following day." She replied to the two students. Their face lit up with excitement as they thanked the teacher before they ran off. It was always good having Ms. Yui allow the students to use the classroom. This is why she's a respected teacher.

"Ok, we have the room...we need to wait for Mochida to come back with news on Kishinuma." Ayumi smiled. This was going to be perfect and nothing was going to change it...until Yoshiki came.

"Why are we doing this for Kishinuma anyway?" Naomi asked her friend.

"He's a friend of ours. We should celebrate his birthday." The class rep replied to her.

"Let's just hope that Mochida can get Kishinuma to talk. You know how stubbon he can be sometimes." Ayumi giggled slightly. She liked the way that Satoshi and Yoshiki could act when they are together and slowly dreaded it when they got into a heated argument in the class room. A part from that...they were good with each other.

"Satoshi, he'll get the information we need. Don't worry about it." Naomi reassured her.

Corpse Party – Birthday Surprise

"Kishinuma...how come you only let certain people in your life?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"After the argument with my parents...I don't trust a lot of people. Nothing wrong with that...is there?" He asked Satoshi.

"No...But if you ever have problems...just let me know and I'll be there for you." Satoshi smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me to hear you say that. I heard you like Naomi." Yoshiki commented before Satoshi went red.

"Yeah...I like her...but I don't think she likes me in return." He told Yoshiki. They were both up on the school roof looking out towards the school grounds. Yoshiki chuckled slightly from Satoshi's comment.

"Who wouldn't like a cute boy like you?" He commented causing Satoshi to blush.

"Well...I'm kind of a coward..." Satoshi sighed in defeat.

"You're a coward...but also a strong leader when you put your mind to it. Don't get put down by little things like that." Yoshiki smiled to his friend.

"I guess..."

"Mochida, there is no guessing. It's the truth. You may be a coward but people do look up to you and they think of you as a great leader."

"Kishinuma...why do you like playing instruments?" Yoshiki looked away from Satoshi asked hearing that question.

"Because...it seems to be the only thing I'm good at. I'm not good at school, making new friends, I'm kind of cold to you and the others, I'm not the best person in school...music seems to be the only thing I'm good at." Yoshiki commented. Hearing Yoshiki put himself down so much really hurt Satoshi. Yoshiki was a cool guy to hang out with at the best of times. Even now, when people do call him cold and cynical. Satoshi knew that he was just telling the truth.

"I'm sure you're good at other things." Satoshi commented. "Just because you're cold to people doesn't mean you're useless."

"Mochida...I'm slightly jealous of Naomi." Yoshiki changed the subject.

"Why?" He asked Yoshiki confused.

"Because there's such a cute boy after her. Since you two are both head-strong. You keep colliding the wrong way." Yoshiki informed Satoshi.

"Huh?" Satoshi's confused face seemed to make him look cute for Yoshiki.

"If you ever get together with Naomi, I'll be amazed. Both of you usually fight with each other since you keep clashing heads with each other."

"I can get with Naomi!" Satoshi cried out.

"Why don't you then? I mean, you have the courage to. What's stopping you?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi as his grey eyes fixed on him.

"I don't know if she likes me back?"

"That's no excuse. You're a man, aren't you? I'm sure you can take a no." Yoshiki wanted to ask Naomi out for him but it might get the wrong impression if she says yes to him. If...she says yes.

"I know...but I have Yuka to look out for at the moment...she's a bit silly." Satoshi smiled at the thought of Yuka when she's immature.

"I'm worried about Miki. I don't know how she's doing without me there. She wasn't at home when my parents started fighting. I didn't find her to tell her I won't be home. She might be worried about me and trying to find me." Yoshiki mentioned. Satoshi couldn't think about leaving Yuka alone if their parents had a fight.

"Did you love your sister?" He asked. He knew he was probably treading on thin ice but he needed to know. If Yoshiki was looking for his sister without returning home...he wanted to help.

"She's the only family I have left...but I don't know where her school is located and I'm not returning home." Yoshiki sounded worried now.

"One day, we'll find her. Don't worry." Satoshi reassured Yoshiki.

"Yeah...but now...I just want the 8th of November to leave as soon as possible." Yoshiki growled.

"Why?"

"I hate my birthday...there's no point in celebrating it. Not after you hate the very people who brought you into the world." He growled in frustration.

"Anyway...we should be heading home. I'm sure you have your job to go to." Satoshi sighed.

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow." Yoshiki said before he walked away from Satoshi and headed to the doors leading back into the school. Satoshi watched Yoshiki leave.

"I need to tell the other two." Satoshi whispered before he pulled out his phone and quickly called.

Corpse Party – Birthday Surprise

8th November. 8:59 p.m.

"Why the hell would someone call me to go to school at 9 o'clock in the evening?" Yoshiki grumbled as he wandered towards the school building. The school looked dead. No lights, no life...just the wind gently blowing Yoshiki's face. He walked up towards the school doors to find them unlocked, like the unknown text said it would be. He opened them and wandered inside. He pulled out a torch and flicked it on. Light brought some sort of feeling into Yoshiki. He knew that there must be a reason why he was called to the school at this stupid time of night.

"Class 1-A...class 1-B...Ah, here it is." Yoshiki smiled at the familiar room as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yoshiki heard a cry out of celebration. Lights flicked on to revile his classmates standing in front of a banister saying 'Happy Birthday Yoshiki!' Yoshiki noticed that his group of friends were all there with his teacher as well.

"Wha?" He sounded confused before Naomi and Seiko came forward and giggled.

"Happy birthday, birthday boy." They both giggled before Ayumi made her way forwards.

"On behalf of the group of friends, we decided that we should join in the celebration of your birthday." She told the confused boy.

"How did you...?" He started before he noticed Satoshi standing near some cake. Yoshiki pushed past the girls and walked straight up to Satoshi.

"You didn't...did you?" He asked him.

"After Shinozaki noticed that you had a card in your organizer, we decided that we would all celebrate your birthday. With the talk on the roof as well...that put in more information. Kishinuma...I know you don't really like your birthday but...it's still a special day." Satoshi smiled as he held up a present, wrapped up in red wrapping paper with a small green bow on. Yoshiki took hold of the present and put it down on the table near the cake.

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday..." Yoshiki started before Satoshi put his finger on Yoshiki's lips. Silencing him.

"I know...but don't you think it's about time you did?" He asked the blond haired student.

"The students seem to be interested in helping with the decoration; I wanted to join in too." Ms. Yui told Yoshiki.

"You...didn't have to do this..." Yoshiki wasn't really sure what to say. Only his fellow workers at his job gave him something for his birthday. His boss had a strong connection to their workers and seemed to be his second family.

"It must be fun being another year older, huh?" Yoshiki noticed that Seiko had wrapped her arms around him.

"Give the party a try...please Kishinuma?" Ayumi asks Yoshiki.

"You put so much effort into this...I can't really turn this party down." Yoshiki smiled at the girls. Naomi and Seiko giggled. Before they went to give their gifts to Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki...I was looking around town for someone...turns out she was looking for you." Satoshi commented and Yoshiki froze.

"What?" His only words.

"Miki...I gave her your phone details. I don't know much about where you live and where you work but I do know your phone number." Satoshi could see the warm emotion of happiness dance around in Yoshiki's eyes.

"Miki...I don't have her phone..." Yoshiki started before his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He was hoping it wasn't someone from work. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi..." He started.

"_Onii-chan.._." Yoshiki's eyes widened at hearing Miki's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Miki...I'm sorry for not leaving you a note or anything but...I hate my parents and I didn't want you hating me..." Yoshiki quickly said down the phone.

"_Onii-chan...Slow down. I bumped into Mochida Satoshi, he said he knew you. He seemed really friendly._" Miki's voice came through the phone.

"How did he find you?"

"_He said I looked like you. Happy Birthday onii-chan. How was it so far_?" She asked him.

"It's good...Shouldn't you be in bed?" Yoshiki asked Miki in a stern voice.

"_I know, but I wanted to talk to you. I had to wait for Mum and Dad to leave before I called." _Miki giggled to Yoshiki.

"How are things over there?"

"_Everything's fine at the moment. Send me a text with your address and everything so I can come and visit you." _Miki sounded excited down the phone. Yoshiki smiled as he heard his younger sister being so fun and energetic down the phone.

"I will...I would love to continue the chat...but my friends have thrown this party for me and I really have to join in." Yoshiki chuckled slightly.

"_Onii-chan...Enjoy yourself. Bye."_ Miki said before she hung up the phone. Yoshiki felt a tear fall down his face as he and Miki had finally had a conversation after so many years.

"Are you joining or what?" Ayumi called out. Yoshiki turned to face Satoshi before he placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What's that for?" Satoshi asked turning red.

"For giving me the best birthday present ever...connection with my sister." Yoshiki said before he picked up the present from Satoshi which was on the table before he joined in on the party. Satoshi stood by the cake wondering what had just happen.

"You're welcome...Yoshiki Kishinuma." Satoshi commented before he looked at the cake and smiled. This was going to be a birthday party he wasn't going to forget. He was sure Yoshiki wasn't going to forget either.

* * *

Yoshiki: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

FireCacodemon: Reviews would be nice.

Yoshiki: Bye readers.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers.


End file.
